Happy Birthday, Kaiba  yaoi
by Inamax
Summary: It's Kaiba's birtday and he gets a suprise party and a new lover


Well it's for your favorite CEO's birthday. Happy birthday, Kaiba!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the evening of October the 25th a young Mokuba Kaiba was preparing a birthday surprise party for his older brother – Seto Kaiba the young CEO of Kaiba corp. Well he wasn't preparing the party all by himself Yugi Motou and his friends. The part was now ready, they all covered in different places in the room and Mokuba switched the lights button off. Now the only thing missing was the birthday – boy. After a few minutes they all heard that someone was unlocking the door and seconds later Mokuba switched the lights button on and they all shouted "Happy Birtday Seto/Kaiba!" The response was "What the Hell!? Mokuba did you do this?!" A loud laughing was heard in the end of the room near the library. "What are you laughing at … Mutt?!" The so called 'Mutt' was actually Jonouchi Katsya, a blond boy with temper , who hated being called 'mutt'. "Hey! Aren't you happy? We came up with a birthday part ONLY FOR YOU! Sheesh even I helped! Man, Kaiba you need to chill out, y'know ! Come on man, at least smile! Gosh, Mokuba, ya brother is a real prick! Well I think I'll get going. You don't want 'mutts' in your house!" With that Jou headed to the door, only to be stopped by Kaiba. "What the hell!" shouted the blond. "Okay we'll have this party! Are you happy , mutt? Sheesh!" With that everybody decided the party should begin.

A few hours later…

All of them were dancing only the birthday – boy wasn't. He was looking at the blond boy Jou , or mutt as he was called. Kaiba was wondering why did the boy agree to help for the party and how did the blond make him change his mind? ' The boy is really unique. I should not let him go' Kaiba thought . The music became slower, everybody found qa partner to dance with Jou only was alone. So as the blond wondered what to do, Kaiba got up from his seat and went to Jou. Suddenly the blond felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. He gasped when was turned around to face the chestnut haired boy with beautiful blue eyes. They both gasped and lost in the other ones eyes. Kaiba was lost in those pretty honey eyes , while Jou was swimming in the blue eyes of the CEO. Without noticing they began dancing. The music once again gained it's beat and Jou began dancing with the rhythm while Kaiba stared him. Kaiba smiled and began dancing too.

One hour later …

Mokuba was saying goodbye to everyone and closed the door. Walking to his brother , he asked "What's up with you, Seto?" Kaiba didn't answer just opened the door and ran out. "Wha…?" that was what Jou thought while walking to his house as he felt being hugget again by the same person who hugged him at the party – Seto Kaiba. Slowly Jou gained his courage and asked "What are you dong Kaba?" "Stay this night at my house, Please." The blond felt heat going to his cheeks and he blushed. "Why?" He asked. "Please." Was the answer from the brunette. Jou thought a little and then said. "Okay, Seto." This time it was Kaiba's turn to blush so in response he just hugged more tightly on the blonde's waist. A few minutes later they both headed to Kaiba's house while holding hands. As they arrived , Mokuba bumped in Kaiba and asked him where did he go. Kaiba just smiled and showed the blond which was behind him and quickly said that he was going to sleep and took the blond with him. Behind them Mokuba smiled and decided to go share his news with Noa his brother/lover (he is still only in a computer)

Kaiba and Jou quickly landed in the CEO's bedroom. Kaiba locked the room and turned his attention to the blond who was looking confused. Kaiba gently pushed the boy on the bed and kissed him. Each time more and more passionate. Jou fell asleep and the last thought of Kaiba before he fell in slumber was how much he liked this birthday especially the boy fallen already asleep in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this wasn't too sappy, but I couldn't resist

Sorry no lemon but I was risking to get caught but I still like it 3

Happy Birthday , Kaiba


End file.
